


Steve, Bucky, and Tony are BSFFs: Best Stuckony friends forever

by colorfulbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, iron man movies i guess idk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Gen, I want to give them all hugs, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, happy birthday tony :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulbucky/pseuds/colorfulbucky
Summary: tony being emo with the old gay men





	Steve, Bucky, and Tony are BSFFs: Best Stuckony friends forever

I drank a fourth cup of coffee and I saw a tuft of blonde hair peeking out of the doorway.

"Cap," I asked and the tuft showed it's blue eyes.

"Am I bothering you," Steve asked softly.

"No, it's 4 am, why are you awake?" I asked and Steve averted eye contact.

"I had a nightmare," Steve mumbled.

"What about Barnes," I asked.

"He's asleep and I didn't wanna wake him because he doesn't sleep a lot," Steve said.

"How did you know I was awake," I asked.

"You never really sleep unless Miss Potts is here," Steve said.

"Did you come here for company," I asked.

"If you don't mind," Steve said and I gestured to the extra chair. Steve came and curled up in the chair and looked at me.

"Do you wanna talk about it," I asked.

"You make me out to be this perfect All-American, but I've done some bad things Tony." Steve whispered and I saw he was looking at his knees.

"I suppose I'm guilty of having a false image of you as well," Steve said.

"How," I asked.

"At times I can only see the sarcastic rich guy part of you; I don't give you enough credit for your intelligence or acknowledge you've been hurt as well." Steve said and I smiled sadly.

"I forget you're more than Howard's son and I apologize for that Tony," Steve said as he looked up at me.

"I appreciate that Cap," I said.

"I hope you won't hold it against me because I'm an old man that still thinks it's 1935 occasionally." Steve said with a sad smile.

"Do ever want to go back," I asked.

"If it meant I only got to see my mother for another day then yes," Steve said.

"I get that," I said.

"I'd go back for you too," Steve said.

"What," I asked.

"I'd go back to be the father that Howard never gave you," Steve said and I let out a sob. Steve wheeled his chair next to mine and pulled me into a hug.

"Buck and I couldn't have kids so we'd be your queer uncles," Steve said and I laughed as I cried into his shoulder.

"Would you come around for Sunday dinner," I asked.

"Yeah, and you and Buck would build a treehouse while I put up a tire swing since I can't build anything," Steve said and I laughed.

"Peggy and Angie would come," I said.

"Peggy would call it distasteful and suggest breakfast or brunch instead then Angie would tell her to climb down from that British high horse she was up on," Steve said.

"Buck would offer her tea to make up for it then when she accepted his offer he'd burn it," Steve said.

"He did it every Sunday but she still accepted it because she thought it was better than whatever you were grilling," I said and Steve laughed.

"Everyone would tell me burnt isn't the same as well done and I'd tell 'em to fuck off," Steve said.

"Mom would yell at you for using bad words around me," I said.

"But she doesn't know I already taught you Gaelic cuss words," Steve said.

"Jarvis knows but he likes watching me have fun so it's alright with him," I said and Steve sniffed before letting out a small laugh. We sat in silence for a moment before we heard clicking noises.

"Tony," Pepper asked and Steve and I turned to look at her. Steve got up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Get some sleep Tony," Steve said.

"Thank you Steve," I said and he left.

  
**\-----**

  
I heard footsteps then I saw Barnes leaning against the doorframe.

"Steve told me about last night," Barnes said and I stayed silent.

"I had to pry the details out of him of course," Barnes said.

"What do you want," I asked.

"A lot of things," Barnes said.

"Like what," I snapped.

"A family," Barnes said and I looked at him.

"I don't deserve one, but Steve-" Barnes started but he got choked up.

"We can't adopt or apply for a surrogate because we're not all there up here," Barnes said and gestured to his head.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"He was so excited when he read that queer couples could adopt kids, ya know? This dream we had when we were younger could suddenly happen. I was indecisive obviously, I know I'd be a shit dad but I can't say no to him. We applied and he was already deciding on which pastel shade he wanted, then we got the letter telling us everything we already knew but didn't want to think about." Barnes said and he wiped his eyes.

"He meant what he said," Barnes said.

"I know he did," I said.

"I know I'm probably the last person you would want to build a treehouse with, but it's a nice thought isn't it," Barnes said.

"It is," I said.

"He had his life ripped away from him but I'm glad you both can find a sense of family in each other," Barnes said.

"You did too," I said.

"What," Barnes asked.

"Had your life ripped away from you," I said.

"I-"

"I only blamed you for my parents' death for a sense of closure, I know that you never wanted to kill anyone. Steve wouldn't love you as much as he does if you weren't a good guy," I said and Barnes looked at me.

"I'm sorry," Barnes said.

"I'm sorry too," I said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Barnes said.

"I'm sorry you can't live the life you want, I'm sorry that you were forced to do horrible things, I'm sorry that I'll continue to blame you for my parents' death because I need closure, and I'm sorry that there are other things I need to apologize for but won't." I said and Barnes looked at the floor.

"Thank you for keeping Steve company last night," Barnes said.

"Thanks for not waking up so Steve could keep me company last night," I said.

"I'll leave you alone now," Barnes said then awkwardly left.

  
**\-----**

  
"Happy birthday Tony," Steve said then handed me a box. I opened the present and saw it was a painting of me as a kid with my mom.

"Cap, this is the best gift anyone's ever given me," I said as I tried not to get teary eyed.

"I got a bottle of scotch that's older than me," Barnes said.

"I lied," I said and Steve laughed. Barnes threw me the bottle and I caught it then raised it as a thanks.

"I guess now's as good a time as ever," I said and I got three glasses from the bar.

"I didn't save that just for it to go to waste on us," Barnes said.

"You deserve a taste at least," I said then poured some scotch into the glasses.

"Good at wastin' money and scotch," Barnes huffed and I grinned then handed them each a glass.

"To hoping I don't look like you two when I'm old," I said and raised my glass.

"So funny I forgot to laugh," Steve said as we all clinked our glasses together then took a drink from them.

"Happy birthday kid," Barnes said then poured the rest of his and Steve's scotch into my glass.

"I'm not a kid, stop with the 1930's endearments," I said.

"Sure thing asshole," Barnes said then gripped my shoulder.

"Love you too," I said as he left. Barnes waved me off lazily and I scoffed.

"The disrespect," I said and shook my head.

"Don't feel bad, that means you're growing on him," Steve said.

"What does friendship look like then," I asked.

"Punches," Steve said before he left. I looked down at my glass for a moment before looking at the door.

"Well shit," I said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONY YOU MADE ME EMO CONGRATS


End file.
